Where You Are
by mikkilala
Summary: After Sango leaves, Miroku breaks down to a song that relates so much to his situation. Ok that was a bad summary, but you'll get the idea why when you read my story.


            AN: Hello everyone!! This is a dark fic about Miroku and Sango so if you don't want to read anything sad about them don't read it but it would be greatly appreciated if you did. Anyways, just as a note, the story is short but that's a given because it's 1.) A oneshot 2.) It's a song fic (my first ever J) 3.) Because it was a spur of the moment thought.

Any way hope you enjoy it,

Lovely_pinay

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise. I am but a poor woman, spare me please.

Where You Are 

Miroku sat in the car waiting for Kagome to come out of the funeral home. It had been too much for him to stay in there. He couldn't bear to talk about how they would lay Sango to rest. 

He turned on the radio to get his mind off of the funeral - and Sango. He turned to his favorite station, there were commercials, but he didn't care.

Sango was the only thing on his mind; he couldn't stop thinking about her. Just a week ago they were laughing together, he had seen her beautiful mouth curve into a huge smile for the first time since they had met. 

Finally, he heard the commercials go off and the DJ announcing the next song he would play. He heard the beginning of a slow, sad song; exactly what was matching his mood. The first few words caught his attention, and he started to listen intently to them.

_There are times_

_I swear I know you're here_

_I forget about my fears_

_Feeling you my dear_

_Watchin' over me_

_My hope sees_

What the future will bring 

_When you wrap me in your wings_

_And take me where you are_

_Where you and I will be together once again_

_We'll be dancing in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smilin' back at me_

_Only then will I be free_

_When I can be, where you are_

Miroku was taken aback. The words were saying exactly how he felt and he could feel a dull throb in his heart. God, he missed her. All his memories he had of Sango started flooding back to him in an overwhelming magnitude. Hot tears were stinging the back of his eyes and no matter how hard he tried to hold them back they began to fall.

_And I can see you face_

_Your kiss I still can taste_

_Not a memory erased_

_Oh, how I see your star _

_Shining down on me_

_And I'd do anything_

_If I could just, be right there where you are_

_Where you and I will be together once again_

_We'll be dancing in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smilin' back at me_

_Only then will I be free_

_Then I will be free, so take me where you are_

_Now baby there are times when selfishly_

_I'm wishing that you were right here with me_

_So I can wipe your tears from you eyes and make you see_

_That every night when you are dreamin'_

_I'm here to guard you from afar_

_And anytime I feel in love_

_I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are._

Miroku started to cry uncontrollably now. He wanted Sango back, wanted her with him. How could he go on without her? Why was she taken away from him so soon? There were so many unanswered questions, so many things he wanted to say to her that he couldn't. 

He screamed as loud as he could. He was angry with himself, he should have told her how he felt. He shouldn't have waited, should have cherished their time together. He bent forward and covered his head with his hands.

"WHY! Why did you have to go Sango! I couldn't even tell you I loved you! "

_Where you and I will breathe together_

_Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight_

_Just like we used to do_

_And you'll be smiling back at me (you'll be smiling back at me)_

_Only then will I be free_

_Then I will be free_

_Baby I still believe_

_Oh I got to believe_

_I still believe_

_I will touch you that sweet day_

_That you take me there_

_Where you are (where you are)_

_I still believe_

_Whoooooa, I got to believe_

_I still believe_

_I will touch you that sweet day_

Miroku was hunched over, shuddering from his violent sobbing. He heard the key in the lock of the door when Kagome opened it.

            "Miroku, I think we have – Miroku!!" Kagome knelt down and placed a hand Miroku's arm. "Miroku what's wrong, don't cry, please." She wrapped her arms around him. "Hold on, Miroku, I'm going to get into the driver's side." Kagome ran around the car and opened the door, jumped in and shut it. She took Miroku's head and placed it on her shoulder.

            "It's ok if you cry. We all miss Sango, but it was just her time. She's in a better place." The song was finishing up when Kagome arrived.

_That you take me there_

_Where you are, oh where you are!_

_I still believe_

_I gotta believe_

_I still believe_

_I'll always be waiting here_

_That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah!)_

_I still believe...I still believe…_

He sniffled and lifted his head off her shoulder.

            "A place where there are no lechers like me, huh?" Miroku looked down at his hands folding and unfolding in his lap. Kagome smoothed some of the strands on his forehead.

            "No, Miroku, don't say that about yourself." She paused and thought about what to say next. "Sango wanted to tell you herself, she was so excited that she finally accepted the fact that she was in love with you, and she wanted the whole world to know."

            Miroku looked up a few seconds after Kagome had stopped talking. 

            "I really loved her, Kagome. I just wish I had more time with her." He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt and rested his head against the headrest.

            "You'll get your chance to tell her," Kagome started the engine, and began to pull off, "but now Sango wants you to be happy. Inuyasha, Shippo and I are here for you." She turned to him and gave him a bright smile.

            "Thank you Kagome." Miroku tried his best to smile, but he still felt a little sad. Sango was the love of his life. If it was her time, then that was all there was to it. He could not bring her back. All he can do is live, live for him self. He smiled knowing Sango wouldn't have him do any less.

            He looked at the passing scenery out of his window and whispered, "I will tell you I love you Sango. If you will wait for me."

**AN: **I have wanted to do a dark fic for a while, but school got in the way. I was listening to this song (I love this song, Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey "Where You Are") on my computer and I thought of this story. I thought the words in the song fit really well with what I wanted to tell. And PLUS a similar situation happened to me when I broke up with my first love.

          Just to give you an idea: The day he broke up with me, I got sick and my father had to pick me up from school. While I was waiting in the car the song "The Hardest Thing" came on. (_And for those of you who don't know the song, it's about a guy telling the girl he loves he doesn't love her anymore and he doesn't want to hurt her, thus the reason why it's titled the hardest thing_) SO I start balling and crying like there was no tomorrow, but unlike Miroku in this story, I stopped crying before my dad got back in the car. Anyways I hope you liked it. J


End file.
